


Valentine's Day

by elenazzz



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark Steve, Dark Steve Rogers, F/M, Freeform, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenazzz/pseuds/elenazzz
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Steve hasn't moved on from you, so he decides to visit you once more in hopes of rekindling the past.





	Valentine's Day

          Steve continued patiently waiting inside the mediocre coffee shop located at the other side of the town. He wore a green flannel, tucked under his pants, along with his outgrown hair that was combed back— had it been months since he last trimmed or did anything with it, unlike with his beard wherein he decided to completely razor down.

          It was around the early afternoon, the time atop his smartphone screen displaying white outlines at the hour thirteen hundred dated on the fourteenth of February. And as much as it got everyone in the tower like Tony and Natasha speculating, no one could verify the reason why Captain America was spending Valentine’s Day alone and away— he made sure to keep everything a secret.

          However, as he was casually reading text messages from the team which consisted mostly of them teasing him for being a grumpy old man avoiding to spend the special day with them, the corners of his eyes swore on catching a glimpse of your figure

          You stood across the further end of the block looking beautiful and glowing under the sunlight, your face looked fresh with an undying smile upon the corners of your mouth. You wore a sundress with bohemian patterns and it’s length stopping above your knees. Steve even noticed a little cleavage peeking out, stunning him to realize that you’ve changed.

           The soldier didn’t hesitate on putting his phone in lock and sliding in inside his front pocket, wholly disregarding everything the Avengers were telling him. He went on to reach for the huge bouquet of pink and red roses at his side, unable to hold back a wide grin as he was about to leave the place he had been waiting at for hours.

          He looked aside the clear glass once more, seeing that you were navigating your way through the endless outlets until finding your favorite fashion boutique. Then he didn’t hesitate exiting to run towards you, leaving his cup of black coffee unfinished yet making sure that there was a couple of dollars to make for a tip, before you could make your way through the entrance.

          He dodged a couple of speeding cars being impatient enough for the pedestrian to release the green light. Luckily, he didn’t get ran over or hit by any as it would’ve been another problem to be dealt with.

          His heartbeat rapidly ascended as it was almost prepared to burst out from his chest after seeing that you were about to pull the metal handle of the glass doorway. The last thing he wished for today was to let another chance of having a nice conversation with you pass by, so he called out your name loud enough for you to stop at your tracks, “Y/N, Hey!”

          You turned to face him recognizing the voice from miles away. As much as you wanted to run away you panicked, unable to move your legs— really freaking rough foreseeing that things wouldn’t end well before it could even begin. Your cheeks were blushing but not due to being flirty and intoxicated, they were red purely out of horror and shock that left you holding your breath back.

          “Oh my god...”

          You stepped back almost enough for your back to hit against glass while his threatening figure stood in front of you with a smile. That sweet smile that got you the first time, having no idea what he has planned after all the years, and fooling you that he had nothing but good intentions. “Steve? What are you doing here?”

          You tried too get more words out but your arms and legs were close to trembling just with the sight of him. It was impossible to say more things.

           And Steve knew what he was doing to you. He knew just how much you feared him, how much you wanted to run away or escape from his presence. But he tragically ignored it thinking that deep down those things do not matter. You two were  _ **and will always be**  _in love and that was the only thing he was grasping onto.

           “I figured to stop by and bring you these,” he proceeded to present the flowers he had brought the whole time, “since today is Valentine’s Day and I still know that you love roses and all the other cheesy romantic gifts.”

           You didn’t dare look at him directly into his eyes or mutter anything else. You felt uncomfortable even to think that he knows what town you moved to already.

          “I’m sorry, doll, I know we didn’t leave things neatly after the fight—”

          “Fight?!” This time your head instinctively looked up shocked to hear what he was trying to prove, 

          “We did not fight about anything, Steve. You barged into my apartment during the night without my permission, completely went ape shit when you found out about my new boyfriend, and then touched and used me to your delight...”

          “I don’t know what’s in that sick head of yours but that was not a fight. You need to solve these issues on your own without being problematic and dragging our past here in the present. Please leave me alone, Steve.”

          As much as you tried not to exaggerate the scarring past you experience while being in a relationship with him, you both knew that what everything you said was correct. Steve tried to shrug it off, not letting the guilt eat him up and rather continue on pursuing for your affection. “But Y/N..... I love you. Doesn’t everything we’ve been through not mean anything to you? Were you just toying around with the the whole time during our relationship?”

          And here he went again, twisting his words to make it seem like he wasn’t all at fault. You hated how fucked up he got, you didn’t know where it started but things never got better ever since. “We don’t share anything anymore. We dated for a few months before you started to creep me out and make me feel uncomfortable. I’ve told you multiple times to please leave me alone, things aren’t going to get any better between us, Steve.”

          Hearing his name from your mouth made his jaw clench. He wasn’t used to hearing that from you, recalling the moment where you called him by nicknames and other call signs. 

          You were changing into something he didn’t want you to be. You weren’t like this with him before. You were a good girl to him. You obeyed him through every rules he had set up, not breaking any to make sure he didn’t have to punish you for it.

          “Fine but can you please accept this? I ordered them just for you. Pink— it’s still your favorite color right?” He held the nicely wrapped bouquet paired with an innocent smile as if he was just trying to come in peace.

           “Keep them, Steve. I don’t want to accept anything from you anymore, “ you spat out. 

          You forced out every strength and confidence you had to walk away from him despite the fact that the two of you has definitely caused a scene in front of the store and in the middle of the sidewalk. People who had passed by had given short, judgmental glimpses while the staff inside the fashion boutique began their concern.

           “I’m happy now, living my life with my boyfriend. I tried to move on the other side of town just so I couldn’t see your horrific face anymore. Please don’t every come near any of the people I love again and get it through your thick super skull that we are over.”

          Steve didn’t follow you inside the store this time anymore. He let you disappear into the endless shelves of clothes as he turned to face the other side of the road, walking by and dumping the flowers into the trash bin.

          However as much as you thought you had talked some sense into your psycho, Super Soldier ex’s thick skull that he needed to move on, he had another thing up in his mind. For him, he thought you merely didn’t understand it yet but you will soon.

          He didn’t care much less if he got his hands dirty. All he wanted was to win you over.

          And he plans to start with the boyfriend of yours.


End file.
